


Something To Come Home To

by Lady_Vibeke



Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [23]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Idiots in Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke
Summary: When he takes a cautious peek inside he lets out a little choked sound that's half a sigh of relief, half a laugh.“Look at the two of you,” he whispers to himself, crouching down with a fond grin.Cara is sitting on the floor wearing nothing but her underwear and a tank top; the child, wrapped up in a towel, is curled upon her chest, cradled between her arms. Both are sound asleep.Din's chest swells with love.Coming back to someone at the end of the day is something he can't quite seem to wrap his head around. He's still trying to process, after months, the strange, overwhelming idea that hehassomeone to come back to, someone waiting for him. Awake or asleep, that is.[ They havesomething,and it's a beautiful something. ]
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara Dune & Din Djarin: Tales of Two Space Idiots in Love [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709416
Comments: 25
Kudos: 132





	Something To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much going on in my mind today and was about to go to bed without posting anything, but then this very small idea started tickling me and this is what came out of it.

He gets back to the ship at dusk, with a bag heavy with credits in his hand and the sky fading from orange to purple to deep blue behind him. A breeze lifts some dust off the ground around the Crest, making the air glitter in shades of white and yellow. Din takes it all in with a sense of quiet satisfaction sitting in his chest.

He walks up the ramp with a slight limp that comes more from tiredness than actual pain. The bruise he can feel swelling in his thigh is a dull ache, barely there. For such a fruitful day, it's a reasonable price to pay.

He drops his armour piece by piece as he walks in, leaving a wake of beskar Cara will positively complain about as soon as she notices in the morning.

The thought brings a smile to his face. It breaks through the exhaustion and washes some of it away, leaving him lighter than he was when he entered the ship.

Only his helmet is left when he gets to the common area. He frowns when he finds it empty: he left one hour ago to Cara's promise she'd get dinner ready while he was out to deliver their capture, but the table is bare and there is no sign of her or the kid anywhere. In fact, the silence in the ship is rather worrying.

He moves to the galley, to the cockpit, but they're empty too, and so is the sleeping compartment.

His heartbeat starts speeding up. Rationally, he has no reason to be concerned, but there is no way that such a small space containing the small green menace that is his foundling _and_ Cara Dune could be this quiet.

His last option is the fresher, and when he takes a cautious peek inside he lets out a little choked sound that's half a sigh of relief, half a laugh.

“Look at the two of you,” he whispers to himself, crouching down with a fond grin.

Cara is sitting on the floor wearing nothing but her underwear and a tank top; the child, wrapped up in a towel, is curled upon her chest, cradled between her arms. Both are sound asleep.

Din's chest swells with love.

Coming back to _someone_ at the end of the day is something he can't quite seem to wrap his head around. He's still trying to process, after months, the strange, overwhelming idea that he _has_ someone to come back to, someone waiting for him. Awake or asleep, that is.

His grin widens.

The sun of Tatooine has left a wake of red on Cara's cheeks, bringing out constellations of freckles Din is always happy to see. They look good on her.

The kid is snoring in his trademark ungraceful way, so loudly that it seems impossible it hasn't awaken Cara. She really must have been exhausted, too. Din is mesmerised by the slow rise and fall of her chest, how her lips are slightly parted. The cold light of the fresher casts paints the dark shadows of her eyelashes along her cheekbones; he reaches out to brush her hair away from her face, smiling when she sighs softly in her sleep. He caresses the child's ears, too, getting a feeble coo in return. The child's eyes crack open for a moment as he stirs within Cara's embrace.

“It's just me,” Din mutters gently while his fingers stroke his fuzzy ears again. “Go back to sleep.”

The kid doesn't need to be told twice: he nuzzles his face back under Cara's chin and lets out a contented mewl. He's snoring again in a matter of seconds.

Every bone in Din's body is sore, every muscle tense. He's craving for a shower and to pass out on his bunk, but a different longing, way stronger and more profound, keeps him rooted on the spot.

He should rouse Cara and help her to her bunk, put the child in his pram to sleep.

He _should._

He doesn't.

He can barely stifle a groan as he slides down the wall and slumps down next to Cara. Her head falls to his shoulder as soon as she senses his presence; she lets out a low, muffled moan, rubbing her cheek against him, snuggling closer. Din doesn't realise what he's doing until his arm is already wrapped around her.

“Din?” she mumbles, barely audibly.

“It's me,” he confirms. His hand rubs over her arm reassuringly.

Cara's eyes are still closed. She licks her lips and nods idly, turning her face to rest her head against his chest. Her breath is warm, even through Din's clothes. He smiles.

“How was it?” she asks, voice thick with sleep.

“The delivery?”

“Mmh.”

“Good,” Din replies softly. “The client was very satisfied. She even paid us an extra for the clean job.”

Cara's lips stretch into a lazy smile.

“Good.”

When it is clear that she has no intention whatsoever to open her eyes, Din slides his helmet off one-handedly and sets it down beside him. His tiredness is fading, replaced by a peaceful haze that is slowing down his breath and making his eyelids impossibly heavy. It's been a long day, but as long as he has this to come home to, he'll happily take any tough day.

And he doesn't know exactly that _this_ is – he and Cara and the kid. Things are happening and they're just following the stream without too many questions. It feels so natural there doesn't seem to be a point in fighting this.

“How did you and this brat end up sleeping on the fresher floor?”

Cara shakes with a light laughter.

“I gave him a bath and sat down to wrap him up in the towel,” she murmurs. “Can't remember anything past that.”

Before he can stop himself, Din is dropping a kiss on top of her head; it's so sudden and unexpected he almost wishes he could take it back, but it makes Cara hum in a way that just makes him want to do it again. So he does. And Cara hums again.

“We're so gonna regret this tomorrow,” she grins, leaning comfortably against him.

“I don't care,” he replies under his breath.

They both smile. The child utters a happy little sigh, too, and Din feels a peculiar sense of completeness float around the three of them like a warm blanket.

He doesn't know what _this_ is, but it's good, and he knows that no matter how sore he and Cara are going to be tomorrow, they won't regret this.

They never do.

**Author's Note:**

> Brief, plotless fluff. nothing more than that. My life is better when these two are soft with each other.
> 
> Thanks is advance to the beautiful people who constantly support me with their amazing comments. I love you and our beautiful idiots so much. ❤❤❤


End file.
